Story of a Girl
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: Sam had a daughter that Freddie doesn't know about. Will he ever find out he has one, or will she keep her hidden forever?
1. I Couldn't

Story of a Girl

by. Aimie

Chapter 0ne: "I Couldn't Stop His Dream"

Sam's POV--

I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop him from achieveing his goals by telling him about it. It would have ruined his life. Ruined his everything. I didn't want to be the cause of him ending up like a pot-bellied father who doesn't work because of a mistake. Besides, he was way to young to be a father.

He was too young and so was I.

I was 16 years old, when life was good. I stood at the top of my game. I had family, friends and a loving boyfriend. I don't know why I let Valerie get to me, I don't why I beleived her when she said "All boys want is to get into your pants and if you don't give it to them they leave". I was so vulnerable despite my hard core shell. I had fallen for Freddie, I had fallen hard.

Don't get me wrong, I don't regret loving him. I don't regret my daughter either. But, it just wasn't the right time. I was surrounded by problems in school and I didn't need anything else. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better...BAM! Out came my daughter.

You wouldn't think that I'd fall for Valerie's stupid remark but I did and I gave Freddie something he never asked for. Willingly, I gave him my innocence. And he didn't turn me down. Why would've he? He was a guy and after all isn't that what all guys want?

A few weeks after this said 'event' he recived a letter from a school in Paris telling him that he had recieved a full scholarship for the rest of his educated life. I had known then but I was still fighting myself on wheather or not I should tell him.

He told me it was his dream and I just didb't have the heart to stop him from going. I watched him leave me, he told me he'd never forget me, and he was gone just..like..that.

It's been 16 years since I've seen Freddie. He's probably a big time director by now and he doesn't know about Jolie.

Jolie looks like her father a bit. She has the same brown hair and the same shape of her ears. She has my mouth, my eyes and of course...she's a girl.

My parents were furious. They told me that if I wanted to have this child they would support me financially. I wanted her in a way, it was the closest thing I had that reminded me of Freddie. Only my father was the one that actually tried to bond with me and Jolie again, my mother just stayed mad and I could understand why. But I had never know that after all these years she could still hold such a grudge.

We fight all the time. It's an awful shame.

I'm not telling this story for you to say 'Oh, I feel so sorry for her' or 'She is so stupid! How could she have done that!?", but I'm telling it for all you people that are influenced by your peers. Don't make the same mistake.

If your boyfriend really loved you, he would never ask for it. Just like Freddie never did.

There is absolutley no doubt in my mind that Freddie loved me. He did a lot and I loved him that's why it was so hard to take his dream away. I know he would've have stayed. No questions asked.

Jolie is more of my friend than anything. She's nice (at times) and has a great sense of humor. She reminds me of myself. She reminds me of what I would've have been like if I hadn't made such a stupid mistake. She knows about Freddie and she too agrees that her father should live his dream.

But I'm happy and she's happy and as long as we're happy the world matters not. Jolie walked into my room the other day and gave me a hug. That hug was random, I wonder what she wanted...

Even if she wanted something, these are the moments I live for, the ones where my daughter is happy. My daughter is why I go to work, why I wake up in the morning and the many other reasons as to why I'm still alive.

I didn't get a chance to go to a university, I barely finished High School. I was the laughing stock of the entire school. Carly tried her best to help me, but she had a dream as well and I couldn't have been such a burden to her. She left a when Jolie was 2 and a half to chase her artistic dream of becoming an actress. And a good one at that.

In High School, it wasn't long before Valerie and Jonah had banded together to make me an even bigger laughing stock. I went from the 'Girl That Beats Everyone Up and You Can't Mess With Her' to 'The Girl That Got Knocked Up SO You Can Mess Around With Her'. She was so mean to me, she hated me I could feel it. If you're laughing right now I'd say you are a very sick person.

Like I said before, I didn't get to finish my education so right now I just work as a editor for a magazine called "Original Girl". I would have given the world to live my own dream of being a pastry chef. But I didn't get to go to a university, so I'm stuck here baking for my daughter.

Baking was always my dirty little secret.

Carly is in Hollywood right now shooting a movie called "And Then There Were None", it's a scary movie she says and it's getting her paid. She usually drives up to Seattle on the weekends and visits Jolie and I but right now she's working. So bye, bye to that idea.

Jolie loves her Auntie Carly.

Spencer the Fencer got married 6 years ago to woman named 'Pauline'. He had 4 kids with Pauline 2 of which are just as crazy as he is and 2 of which are completely sane. Go figure.

Have you heard the phrase "Real Women Have Curves?" if you have than you are a winner because that's me. I am real and I have curves. When I was 16 I looked like a potato and then I began to lose weight after having Jolie due to extreme depression. It took me years to get over it. I had once become a stick figure and I barely even recognized myself. But, gladly, I'm okay now.

Moving on, Miss. Briggs has called (Isn't it bizzare how Mrs.Briggs, still teaches at Ridgeway?) she says that Jolie is still failing her class. I tried to restrain myself from saying "Well, maybe it's because you're boring!" and say in my best mom voice "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE, WILL FAIL A CLASS" and hang up. Simple, like that Miss. Briggs now thinks I actually don't blame her. Isn't it a shame how after all these years Miss.Briggs still hates me? She actually began teaching at Ridgeway High after I moved onto High School...so she's there torturing Jolie with her face and her Randy Jackson obsession. Ew.

I think I'm more mature now, that's what having a baby does to you. It makes you mature. Yes, I gained a beautiful baby and maturity. How, awesome.

I sign onto my AIM mail.

iamnotur.type: Hey Mom.

thequeenofsamville: HEYY! Where r u?

iamnotur.type: Adam's house, y?

thequeenofsamville: Just..curious. What r u doing there?

iamnotur.type: Chilling. He's teaching me how to work tech stuff.

thequeenofsamville: I didn't know he was a GeEk! I've known Adam since he was 5 and I didn't know this. Why didn't I know this?

iamnotur.type: You never asked. ;)

thequeenofsamville: Ahh. So now I gotta ask stuff?

iamnotur.type: Of course. What kind of mother would u be if u didn't ask stuff? Anyways, gtg, be back at 5:30. Bye!

thequeenofsamville: Hey when u get home u wanna bake a cake with me?

iamnotur.type: Sure Momma, bye! Junk in your trunk--

thequeenofsmallville: Okay, bye. Only the best! Junkity Junk!

That's our inside joke. The JUNK IN THE TRUNK. It's funny, for me.

She comes home at 5:30, as planned. She's a good girl (with me), she's very nice (to me) and she always does what I tell her to do. Her teachers can go to hell. My parents can go to hell. She's a good kid.

"Hey Momma, what's cookin'?" she asks looking at my mixing bowl.

"It's gonna be a cake...soon" I say mixing.

"Mind if I have a turn?" she sets her jacket down and grabs the bowl from me and starts mixing and dancing with the bowl.

"You're crazy"

"Not crazier than you are mother"

"Crazy, enough" I say sticking out my tounge.

"Ahh" she sets the bowl down "You are so immature."

Now I'm 'immature'?

"So are you" I grab the bowl and pour it's contents into a baking pan.

"But you're older, you're supposed to be mature..er" she says putting the baking pan into the oven.

"Yeah, well...whatever"

"That wasn't very mature" she says in a sing-songy voice.

"I have oodles of matureness!" I scream.

"Really Mom? Do you want to bet?"

"It's a bet!" we shake hands. "And what would you want to bet?"

"That you can't be mature or else you have to wear a chicken suit and run around saying 'I'm Immature' for a whole day"

"That bet wasn't very mature...Sweetheart..."

"Yeah, it wasn't but it doesn't apply to me" she shruggs and sits down. I take the cake decorating utensils out of the kitchen cabinets.

"What if I win?"

"Then...I get a chocolate cookie" she says

"No!" I flick some frosting in her face. "That's not fair"

"Hey!" she grabs a cherry and flicks it in my direction.

"You have to dress in a pink frilly dress all day. Even at school!" I flick some more frosting at her face.

"You're not being mature!" she screams dodging the frosting and throwing cherries.

"The bet doesn't start until tommorow!"

Okay, so we maybe we I didn't gain all the maturity I would've hoped for but I did gain a friend. A best friend and we are connected in a way that no one can break us apart.

It's true and even if you tried it's the most unbreakable bond one can ever have.

And that bond is stronger that anything in the world. A mother would die for their child, kill for their child and live for their child, that is what a mother is and if you're not willing to do this than you are not a real mom.

-  
A/N: Alright so I'm back, with another story. Hope it's snazzy enough for all you. I was watching my aunts favorite show Gillmore Girls (re-runs) and it gave me this idea. I have no idea what it's like to be a mom so I asked my aunts and they explained a bunch of things to me that I didn't want to re-know. My parents live far away and I didn't want to call my mom cuz I didn't want to ask her..it's still awkward. I always visit my aunts..so here I am mumbling about something u ppl don't care about..LMAO!

Question: At what age does one become an adult? I would've thought 20, right??

So, please review? Give me snazzy review! Please!?

Luv all you cuz ur all sooo snazzy,  
Aimie 


	2. This a Story

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 2: "This is a Story of a Girl"

Jolie's POV--

Have you ever heard the song "Story of a Girl"? Well, if you have...you're very old. It's a very good song, though.

And that was something tottaly random that I felt you all needed to know.

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. Silly me!

Hey, I'm Jolie and as far as I'm concerned my father is nonexistant. You see, I haven't seen him since ever and I really don't plan on seeing him. He's...He..should stay estranged.

I am happy with or without him.

I have no doubt in my mind that he would've loved me, because hey, who wouldn't? But he left and that's good enough for me. I agree, one should chase their dreams but if he had really loved my mother he would have never even left. Couldn't he have chased his fabulous dream here, like Aunt Carly?

Which brings me to the subject on Aunt Carly. She my friends, is an actress. She has four mansions in Beverly Hills and is one shopaholic. She takes me to stores and rips them apart.

Because she spending her jobs money, cuz she got paid the other day!

If you didn't know, I was singing that. Not that I'm a good singer. I'm pretty good. I own a guitar and write songs but I don't sing in front of anyone. Except for you, of course.

You know, like Anne Frank: I still beleive, In spite of everything that people are really good at heart.

If only I could stop pretending I beleived that. I want to, really. I want to give sometimes and lose hope but Aunt Carly says that hope is the last thing you should lose.

Miss. Briggs' face makes me want to give up on life. It's disgusting. It's a real shame and complete torture that Adam and I have to see it 5 times a week.

Which brings me to the subject on Adam Domeran. He is my best friend and he has been since the 1st Grade. He is a snazzy guy, I'm telling you that right now. A total loser, yes, but a cool guy all around. He's so cool, he even invented something to put all my guitar picks in. He's a really coolieo dude.

Gym should be illegal, it's humiliating.

I hate gym, my mother loved gym. I have absolutley no athletic abilty. I can't dribble a ball, or climb a stupid rope, or even throw a ball without hitting Miss. Briggs in the face (I ENJOY THIS). I can't do anything and it bothers me immensley.

I can't help but to think: How can all these girls change their clothes without undershirts?

I wear an undershirt. All these sluts go around showing off their new bras.What do I care what's under you shirt? Go show them to the boys, I'm sure they'll be fascinated.

So until they outlaw gym, I play hooky. I don't need them, I have a soft pretzel and a soda in the mall calling my name. It goes "JOLIE! JOLIE!", could you say no to that? I didn't think so.

I'm a pig when it somes to food. I love food and that's one thing I can't say no to.

"Jolie?" I am shaken "Jolie, wake up!"

"Wha..why?"

"Jojo, class is over" Adam whispers helping me get my books.

"Ah. Yes!" I say a little too loudly.

"Miss. Briggs class is next." he scowls.

"Oh..no!" I slouch and grab my books.

"Jo, I need something from the mall, it's for an assignment, I need to.." he takes a deep breath "...skip school" he lets it out.

Adam? He needs to skip school?

"Really?" I ask "Wow, impressive"

"Yeah"

My eyebrows shoot up in this weird Bonnie & Clyde way. "I enjoy this assignment"

"Since when?"

"Since it doesn't involve me and school" I walk silently away from my locker.

School, it's horrible. Thank God my mother doesn't pay for my education because if she did I'd say it's a waste of money. I don't learn a thing...and that's NOT because I sleep in every class! SO screw you if you think that. If you can't tell, I'm sticking my tounge out at you right now!

Pbbht!

My mother is one of the most wise people I know. She may not be mature at all but she knows alot of stuff. Eventhough she always tells me to stay in school and actually learn, I know she secretly wants me out. She knows what it's like to have Briggs Bubble Butt as a teacher. She knows the trauma it causes children.

Miss. Briggs' face could give a poor old man a heart attack. I swear, she's probably used for 'mercy killing' all the time. Instead of disconnecting someone's heart thingy or injecting a very bad vaccine into their skin they use Miss. Briggs. Or a picture of her. That's how scary she is.

Mercy killing is something that should also be illegal, it's not excuse to kill a person with Miss. Briggs face just because they're going to 'die anyway'! It's not fair to die so horribly.

I think you'd agree with me.

As well as Miss.Briggs there is Mr.Howard. Mr.Howard has sausage like fingers and was probably an army sargent in his younger days. His fingers are the most disgusting things I have ever seen. I always tell him to wash his fingers or do something but he doesn't listen to me. The only words that come out of his mouth as soon as I walk in are "DETENTION!"and that's that.

I can't go a week without detention. It's impossible. Besides Principal Mitchell has already given mke detention for the rest of my high school life.

This makes me think of a scene from NOT ANOTHER TEEN MOVIE, where all the guys are in detention and the principal keeps adding more and more detentions to the guy. It's hilarious because that's what's happening to me.

I have brown hair and blue eyes. I wear Converse and bermuda shorts alot so I am not exactly the prom queen am I? It's not like I wanted to be the PROM QUEEN anyway. You're only a queen for a night, am I right?

I am what many people would call a Tomboy. I have slight curves around my hips, my bust is big enough ( can you say 34B?) and my hair is what Steve Flarron keeps calling it 'SUPER SOFT!' (say it very gangster like). I would be a complete Tomboy if I didn't have these three.

Most girls would be happy with this kind of a body but I am just like whatever. I don't care, I am who I am if you don't like it too bad! You don't have to love me, you just have to put up with me. That's my rule.

It's not my fault I actually have a chest, unlike Ashely Brennan who hates me. AND curves again unlike Ashley. And of course super soft hair, which I really didn't plan on.

So yes, you are welcome to be jealous. Go ahead, envy me, see how much I care.

Someday though, I'd like to see my fathers face when I become famous. I'd like to see his face when he finds out that I'm his daughter. I'd like to see his face. Not that I care...

But until then, here I am still a nonentity.

Have you ever felt something so deep into your bones? So deep, something you wanted so much? I have and you know what? I'm going to get it and you can't stop me.

-  
A/N: That was chapter 2. I absolutley love Jolie. I am like her in way she's probablyt less hyper but whatever. It's very easy to write for her because I'm just as sarcastic as she is. I was going to name her Claire. But I like Jolie better, it's more French, wouldn't you say? And Paris is in France...

So what does she want to be? You'll never find out if you don't click on the "REVIEW" BUTTON. So do it now, if you wanna find out...

Me thinks ur all snazzy,  
Aimie 


	3. Oodles of Self Control

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 3: "What She Doesn't Know/Oodles of Self Control"

Sam POV--

What Jolie doesn't know, won't hurt her. She doesn't know her fathers name for her own good. If she ever meets him, she won't know it's him and move on.

He can't come to haunt me no matter how much I wish I had him here.

If he knew...oh...if he knew! His life would be over and I loved him too much to ruin his life.

Jolie doesn't know much. Just what he looks like a bit, no pictures, just a detailed description. I won't let her see pictures. It would ruin our carefully constructed disguise and blow it to smithereens.

And I don't like smithereens.

Spencer's kids are comming over today. His three sons and his daughter, all the bunch. All their names start with the letter K, just the Kardashians.

Kenan, Ken, Kaede and Kevin. Those 4 are a mess.

Kenan is the oldest, he is actually very sane, he is 6 years old. Ken is so crazy it's not even funny. Kaede and Kevin are twins and Kaede, she is like the most sane out of all of them. They are 4 years old.

Spencer's family is crazy, but my daughter loves them. It's like he had a child for every year he's been married and guess what? They're having another! They must have had a lot of X rated fun...

"Hey Sam!" screams Spencer trying to help Ken make a sculpture out his canned ravioli.

"Hey, so do you guys know what you're having yet?" I sit next to him while Jolie plays around with Kaede.

"Yeah."

"Sooo...?" I ask expectantly. Can he be more of an idiot?

"It's going to be a girl" he says, he is glowing. "We're going to name her Kichi"

"Okay" Is that a weird name or what? "What does that mean?"

"It means forturnate" he smiles "And she is fortunate"

"Ahh. What is it with the whole 'K' thing?" I ask stuffing some bread into my mouth.

"Well Tricia and I both loved the names Ken and Kevin. We liked Kaede because it means maple--"

"Maple?"

"Yeah and we both love maple syrup. Have you tried it? It's amaz--"

"Okay, alright. I get it"

"Yeah and we loved the whole 'K' idea. It sounded creative"

"You know it's been done before right?"

"Yeah"

"I see" He is so weird.

"Kevin was actually named after Kevin Jonas"

"Why?" I ask, slightly disturbed,

"Because Tricia had this obsession with the guy and I--"

"Aright Spence, thanks" I get up and walk over to Jolie. "Hey"

"Hey, Mom" she picks up Kaede and give her a piggy back ride.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving my cousin a piggy back ride!" she runs around the room.

"Jojo?" asks Kaede. She's adorable.

"Yeah, Kay?" Jolie puts her down.

"You want to play in the water?"

"With water guns? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"It is but if you're chicken..."

"No way, little cuz, let's go!" she grabs Kaede and they go outside.

If Jolie didn't like the Spencer Family I wouldn't let them in my house. It would be a waste of space...not to mention completely dangerous.

Jolie doesn't have many nicknames. There is the ocassional Jojo from Kaede, Lie from Adam and Jo from me. Her name is too pretty for more nicknames.

"Hola" Adam walks through the door. "Hey, Miss. Puckett where's Jolie?"

"Hey Adam, Jo is in the backyard with Kay"

"Ahh. Thanks" he runs to the back.

You know, I actually think he has developed a crush on Jolie. He calls me MISS Puckett because he knows I'm not married. He's a cute kid. He's got light blond hair and green eyes, he's adorable.

Maybe one day they'll make a good couple, but until then we'll wait and see.

NORMAL POV--

Jolie ran around in a circle with her cousin. Kay spun around while Jolie tried to catch her in a desperate attempt to get her shoe back. Kay then stole the shoe which she had placed on the grass and ran with it.

"Hey" she heard a voice and her head whipped around.

"Hola, Dork-a-Rama" she said going to go hug him.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her wet hair. "No, you will not hug me!"

"Aww, come on! What's a hug between friends?"

"No!" he ran around, she chased him. "NO! Jolie think...about! NOO!"

He screamed. "THIS IS MY OUTDOORS SHIRT!"

She suddenly came to a stop and burst out laughing. "Outdoors shirt?"

"Yeah.." he started to blush and walked backwards.

"Than it makes it more fun to get it wet!" she charged after him and caught him.

"JOLIE!" he screamed as she hugged him tight. "You.."

His voice suddenly came to a halt as he felt her actual warmth under him and he smiled slightly and hugged her back. She let go of him.

"What will your Mommy think of you now?" she asked him placing her wet hands on her hips.

"She'll think I was attacked by a rabid girl, who happenes to be my best friend" he smiled as he dusted himself off. "Because of you now I have dirt on me too, thank you very much"

"You are very welcome" she smirked and got her water gun and began to spary him.

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT ANY BETTER!" he screamed.

"That's the point, Adam my boy, that's the point" she smiled as she kepton spraying him. It was too much fun to pass on.

"Jolie, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Wetting Adam"

"PLEASE! MISS.PUCKETT TELL HER TO STOP!" Adam squirmed.

"Jolie! How dare you spary him with water!?" she asked placing her hands on her hips and grabbing a bigger water gun. "If you're gonna do it, do it right!"

Sam joined into the fun of spraying Adam. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE SUBJECT OF YOUR PRANKS!?"

"Because you're just sooo prankable!" Jolie smiled and kept on spraying him.

An hour or so later...

"I hope you know, you're not very nice" Adam said drying his hair with a towel.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that" she smiled, turning on the TV.

He muttered something under his breath. She looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"You are so weird"

"Thanks" he said grabbing the remote from her.

"HEY!"

"Yup, I took it, what are you going to do about it?" he asked. She lounged herself on top of him trying to get the remote. This would be a very uncomfortable setting...

"I WANT THE REMOTE!"

"Payback time!" he started to tickle her. Lucky for him, she was extremely ticklish.

"Stop...Ada...!" she laughed. "Aha...aha..haaaaa!"

"This is payback for your evilness" he smiled and kept on tickling her. Sam came in and shook her head, disturbed, getting back into her own room.

"I'm...not..ahahahha!"

"Yes you are!" he said as he dug deeper in to her sides.

When they finished, Jolie fished out her Pear Pod and began to skim through the songs while Adam read his book "TECHNOLOGY FOR THE DIMWITS".

Jolie then began to sing along to a song that she had put on her music player while Adam tried to get away from her. The song was "If You Were Gay" from Avenue Q. (A/N: THE SONG IS HILARIOUS)

"Hey, why don't we talk about gay people" she said randomly

"Why would we do something stupid like that?" he asked,

"I dunno. I just think this is something we should be able to talk about..."

"God, you and that song!" he threw his book on the floor. He knew she was going to chase him.

"IF YOU WERE GAY! THAT'D BE OKAY! I MEAN CUZ HEY--!" she stopped singing abrubtly staring her mother in the face.

Sam just laughed. "Should I ask?"

"No," she took off the headphones off her ears "No you shouldn't"

"You're not gay are you?" she directed the comment at Adam.

His eyes widened. "What!? Of course not! That's just that stupid song from Avenue Q she finds funny!"

"So she directs the whole thing at you?"

"Yeah. You want to know why?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she smiled.

"Cuz she has no self control" he smirked. Sam felt deja vu ish.

"That's not true!" Jolie retorted, pointing a finger at him. "I have oodles of self control!"

"Oh, yeah?" he asked,

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!"

Jolie sat down and began to think. Did she really have self control? She bit her bottom lip causing Adam, who was standing over her, stumble.

Sam felt strange, and this feeling was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. A very long time.

-  
A/N: I love that whole oodles thing. It's so snazzy. I incorporated alot of who I am in this because the whole Ave.Q thing I did to my friend and he was so uncomfortable it was so funny. I was just randomly listening to my iPod that day and felt like singing along. He told me he would never drink coffee with me again. I am very hyper. I also have a huge picture of Chace Crawford (isn't he snazzy?) in my room but we won't go into that...

Avenue Q is hilarious. You can watch bits on You Tube. I recommend it.

ANYWAYS! PLEASE REVIEW!!

And because you are all so snazzy (I'll sign my name), Aimie 


	4. When You Walk Away

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 4: "When You Walk Away"

NORMAL POV--

Jolie whipped out her guitar and began to play 'Musetta's Waltz' slowly. Her fingers felt light at the cords she strung. It was a feeling like no other, being able to center in on one thing.

"Hmm" she hummed slowly.

Then she began to play to the tune of a Simple and Clean by Utada Hiraku. The song played in her ears.

When you walk away You don't hear me say

Please, oh baby Don't go

Sam walked by her room and stood there curiously.

Simple and Clean Is the way you're making me feel, tonight.  
It's hard to let it go.

Sam looked down and sat next to the door, listening to her daughters voice.

You're giving me Too many things, lately...

Sam closed her eyes. Before the 'event', something he never suspected, he had showered her with dates. He had taken her to alot of places. Bought her alot of things she was forced to leave behind. The song reminded her of her life.

You're all I need...Oh.  
You smiled at me And said "Don't get me wrong I love you, But does that mean meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no, I don't think life it quite that simple!"

Sam couldn't help but cry. He hadn't said those words, those exact words, but he had...he had. She wanted him to be happy so badly. And now she did truly understand...What he meant when he said no at first.

When you walk away You don't hear me say Please, oh baby Don't go Simple and Clean Is the way you're making me feel, tonight.  
It's hard to let it go.

So simple and clean.

Was it really all that simple? All that clean? It had all been a mess she hadn't enjoyed. He made her feel good, for sure. But it had all been very awkward. She was sure that he had fun but to her it had just been another painful experiance.

The daily things (Like this and that, is what..what)  
That keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me And said, "I wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe somethings are that simple"

When she asked him again he just rejected her again. But as they say "Third, times the charm!" and she convinced him.

When you walk away You don't hear me say Please, oh baby Don't go Simple and Clean Is the way you're making me feel, tonight.  
It's hard to let it go.

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all Nothings like before!

She felt the need to keep on crying. She had thought so much and she wnated to beleive so much, back then, that the future didn't scare her. Carly had warned her about it. But she didn't care. She had felt so compelled.

When you walk away You don't hear me say Please, oh baby Don't go Simple and Clean Is the way you're making me feel, tonight.  
It's hard to let it go.

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all Nothings like before!

She sang that verse again. The voice, the words haunted Sam and she couldn't get away. The song was everywhere. She knew it was time to admit it. She missed him and she wanted him back.

Regardless...

She needed him so badly. She needed him to tell her it was going to be alright. To tell her he loved her and would never let her go. She got up and ran to her bedroom.

Jolie stopped playing abrubtly and got up. She had heard a noise she was sure of it. She walked over to her mom's room. She heard crying and whimpering. She opened the door.

"Mom..."

"Jolie...please, go. It's..."

"Mom" she sat next to her."Let me help you"

Sam breathed out and looked at her daughter. She desperately tried to wipe the tears off her face. "I'm fine, see?"

"Why were you crying?" Jolie asked, hugging her mom close.

"It's...nothing"

"You know," Jolie began "That's not very mature"

Sam smiled. Leave it up to Jolie to make Sam smile in a time like this.

"Well..."

"I think someone just lost a bet" Jolie said in a sing-songy voice, getting up.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't think so Lie, crying is not being immature."

"Mom, that's not--"

"I have decided something."

Jolie knew that whenever her mom decided something, it was serious.

"Okay"

"I want to move to a calm place, where we are harassed by old memories and such..."

"Like where?" Jolie inquired.

"Like Paris, I want a nice house in that warm city"

"But, Mom, isn't that where Dad is?" she asked.

"Yes, but maybe he isn't there, you never know" Sam said. "He could've moved. I always wanted to go to France"

"Yeah, but what about the language? It's not like I know French!"

"I thought about that, you can go to a French-American school, it's no problem" she smiled. "We just have to find a place now"

"Mom," Jolie started. "I know how much you want to see Dad"

"I might,"

"Is that why you want to go to France? Because you might run into him?"

"No, he can't know about you" Sam sat down. "It would ruin whatever life he has now. He's proabably married anyways..."

"Oh, Mom" Jolie sat down again and hugged her mother. "I doubt he'd ever forget someone as wonderful as you are"

Sam smiled, "I want to go because...at least I know I'll be breathing the same air he has breathed for the past 16 years" she got up. Jolie smiled sadly. "And if I don't run into him...let's leave that for fate, shall we?"

"What's his name, Mom?" Jolie asked sitting on her mothers bed, criss cross.

"I can't tell you" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because if you ever run into him, you'll--"

"I won't tell him..."

"But theres a slight chance he'll find out and...we can't risk that" Sam smiled. "So do you want to move or what?"

"I'm all for it, Momma" Jolie hugged her mother again. "When should we start packing?"

"In 2 weeks, tops. I'll find a house by then"

It all happened so fast. They didn't find a house, they found an apartment. A nice cozy two bedroom apartment with a big kitchen and a small bathroom. They had their own parking space and everything looked as it should. The air was just different. So not like the American air. It was calmer, full of coffee sort of smell. That was the smell of Paris. The smell of sophistication and promise.

To them, America wasn't the promised land, neither was it Canaan or Israel it was Paris, France.

The scent of opportunity.

-  
A/N: OMG, They moved to PARIS!! I don't think they'll run into Freddie yet or maybe at all. No they won't. They gotta get used to this life, you know!

Okay now in my pathetic attempt to speak French:

Sil vous plait, madamoiselle? If you please, mam  
Je Mappel AIMIE? My name is, Aimie  
Uhhh... BONJOUR!? Uhh. Hello  
ADIEU? (I think that's french...) Bye..I think

That was me, trying very hard to speak French. Okay so, here's a little contest for all you, find a word or phrase in French and give it to me. If I like it I'll put it in a later chapter!! SO go! BETTER BE A SNAZZY ONE!! LMAO!

Snazzy Times call for Snazzy Measures,

-Aimie


	5. Nothings Like Before

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 5: "Nothings Like Before"

JOLIE'S POV--

Nothing here is like I expected it would be. Sure, it's a tottaly different air, but...it's just so no home. I hate to say it but I miss my home, I miss my family and Adam. It's all confusing here.

Back home we all chill at the mall. Here, they chill at coffee shops smoking! I don't want to smoke! Gross! I mean, get real, why ruin your lungs like that?

I want to go home. The school here stinks. The girls are all skunkbags. I hate this.

"Mom?" I say, we lay together in the same bed. My room has not been put together yet so we are sleeping on her comforter in hers.

"Hmm?"

"I really don't like it here" I whisper.

"Why, baby?" she asks "Is it the girls?"

"They're all skunksacks" I say with venom dripping from the words.

"Bags, they're skunk bags." she corrects. "I guess, you'll just have to get used to it"

"I want to so badly. I just can't , you know?" I tell her. "They curse me out in French! DO you have any idea what it's like to be freaked out because you don't know how to yell back? It's frustrating!"

"Well...That's not exactly the idea" she smiles "The idea is to breathe different--"

"Air? It's all full of ciggarette smoke and coffee! So, NOT sophisticated!" I say. Well, it's true!

My mother laughs. "AND! I want to go home!"

"You know we can't Jolie" she says firmly. "Besides, you can hold you're own."

"Well..."

"Don't smoke"

"I know"

"Don't drink too much coffee..."

I scoff. "I can't promise that" I hold up a finger at her.

"Fine, decaf?"

"Okay" We have reached a compermise. See, this is why I absolutley love my mother.

"Hey, have you called Adam?"

"I've e-mailed him..."

"And?"

"The jocks are beating him half to death"

"What?"

"Yeah, the tests are comming up" I say. "I feel bad for that Dork"

"Well, you know, you're father was a dork"

"I'M RELATED TO A DORK?!" I scream, This was so uncalled for.

"Yes, but he was...a good dork"

"Aren't they all supposed to be?"

"Maybe. But he was and had been my best friend for years until we started going out"

"Ah. Where are you going with this?? Don't tell me that you think me and Adam..."

"Nah, you're still young. Maybe you should go to sleep" she smiles and tucks me in like she used to when I was younger. She brushes a stray hair from my face and smiles. "Good Night, Jolie"

"Night, Mom" she reaches and turns off the light. The moonlight now illuminates my prison. I really hate this place but with my mother, anything is possible.

TO: iamnot.urtyperandomhouse

FROM: adamthegeekrandomhouse

SUBJECT: Parisian Air...

Hey, Jo.

I guess we're not using AIM anymore are we? I guess not. The jocks are worse than ever, it really sucks without u. I miss ya! I wish you could come back..but alas, you know how unfair the world is..

I've been listening to those songs from Ave. Q that uve sent me. They're funny, insulting and rarely teachs you anything.

LOL. So here's where this superlong email ends. Have fun in PARI! (I said this with a FRENCH accent, yes I am good).

Love,  
Adam

TO: adamthegeekrandomhouse

FROM: iamnotur.typerandomhouse

SUBJECT: RE: Parisian Air...

I guess we are not anymore. I think RandomHouse is better.

I'm happy, that you've actually taken my song opinions and listened to the music I send you! It's about time, geek-o.

I miss u 2 alot. Nobody here is as nice as u are to put up with me. I AM NOT GETTING MUSHY. The girls here are all SKUNKBAGS. No, please, don't ask me to send u pictures. Cuz, I won't dork. So keep on watching ur naked women in u have to. LOL.

KILL THOSE JOCKS!!

YOU'RE FABULOUSLY SNAZZY BEST FRIEND,  
Jooolliiieeeeeeeee!! Thank u! Thank u very much!

The e-mails help to keep me centered and closer to home.

-  
NORMAL POV--

Jolie rushed out of school extremely angry. She didn't know where she was going because she wanted to get away. She ran untilSam found her.

"Mom, I want to go home!" she screamed.

"Jolie, you're just being a baby" Sam retorted, hands on her hips.

"I am not! I hate this place! From it's school, to the people in it...I even...I... hate you!" Sam gasped. Jolie had been mad before but never to this breaking point. "Yes,I said it. I hate you for making me come here! You--"

"You really shouldn't talk to your mother like that" a voice said. Jolie whipped around.

"How dare you tell me how I should act? I don't even know you!" Jolie spat out.

The girl was about her age, tall and blonde. Her hair was wavy and her eyes were blue-green. She spoke in a thick British accent.

"Well, I'm just saying. A mother isn't something you can just say 'I hate you' to. It's not right. She's loved you and cared for you since the day you were born" the girl said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself, My name is Heidi Donnely and I go to your school" she smiled and held out her hand. Before taking it, Jolie chose to roll her eyes and scoff.

"You don't sound French." she said meanly.

"Oh" Heidi smiled "I'm an exchanged student from Britian,"

"I see. And why are you in my fight with my mother, Miss HappygoLucky?" she asked.

"Look" Heidi said "I may seem like I'm all happy snd whatnot but... Don't you think I'm tried of the constant taunting because of my accent!? Half the time I have no idea what they're saying! It's really..."

"Frustrating" they said at the same time. Heidi shook the feeling of angryness off.

"It's no excuse to treat your mother like that. Although, I can't begin to imagine what a mother is because...I never had one" she whispered.

"You don't have a...?" Sam stood there speechless wanting to give the poor girl a hug.

Eventhough Laila, Sam's mother had barely paid any attention to her growing up, Sam still loved her and could live with the content that she had a mother.

"No, Mrs. Puckett. I don't...I suppose I did, but she didn't want me..." Heidi looked like she was about to cry. Jolie looked at her with sympathy. "I better go, Maybe I should'nt have butted into your bloody conversation..."

She turned to leave. "Wait!" Jolie called.

"Yeah?" Heidi said. She looked sightly disoriented.

"I'm sorry. For calling you Miss..."

"No, it's okay. That's always a name people call me. That and Posh Spice but we won't go into that..." she smiled.

"I got you to smile. Is that a good thing?" Jolie asked smiling as well.

"Depends, do you still hate your mother?"

"No, not really" Jolie started and moved closer to Sam so that she could hug her. "In fact, I think I love my mother."

Heidi smiled. "Good. But I better..."

"No, Heidi, it'd be cool if you came and had a cup of coffee with us. We'd pay" Jolie smiled. She actually thought that this girl had the potential to be one of her friends.

"Coffee? What kind?"

"Starbucks maybe..."

"Okay" Heidi, Jolie and Sam walked over to Starbucks.

--TIME LAPSE--

"So then my father took me in and relocated our family to Britian. I live with my father" said Heidi drinking her mocha frappuchinno.

"Soo...Heidi, what does it feel like to have a dad?" Jolie asked uncomfortable. Heidi just smiled warmly. "I mean...because, you know, I never knew mine..."

"Why? What happened"

Sam looked down and sighed. "Girls," she began "It's best if I leave, I have some things to do". Sam quietly got up and left the shop. She should just let her kid make friends.

"You see, my mom was just 16 years old when she had me so--"

"Oh my! 16?" Heidi exclamied putting her hand over her mouth dramatically.

"Yes and she didn't want to ruin his life so she never told him. He..he doesn't know I exist." Jolie said softly.

"Oh dear" she whispered. "My father was everything a mother couldn't be to me. He was both parents for me"

"Me too." Jolie just didn't want to admit to herself that she actually wanted to see him.

"That's why I told you not to talk to your mum like that" Heidi smiled. "You're mum is a very nice woman"

"She is, I think she understands more than normal mom's because she knows what I'm going through"

"I suppose so," Heidi started "Do you suppose your father could still be roaming France?"

"I..."

"You could see him you know"

"I do..."

"What's his name? You're fathers..I mean" Heidi asked curiousley sipping her coffee.

"I.." she came to a sudden realization. She didn't even know his name? "I dunno"

"You don't know?!"

"My mom doesn't want to tell me.."

"Why is that?" Heidi inquired.

She didn't know why her mother was so secretive. She now felt that burning desire to know about her father. To find out about her other side of the bloodline.

Because blood is thicker than water.

-  
A/N: Another chapter finished.

Will Jolie go out and find her father?  
Will Heidi ever get rid of her accent?  
Will Aimie get the chocolate moose cake that her friend promised she'd give her? For her birthday?

FIND OUT IN...the NEXT chapter!

LOL. That was random.

U NO WHAT 2 DO! READ AND REVIEW!

Snazzy times call for snazzy measures,  
Aimie


	6. Leave it all to Me

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 6: "Leave it all To Me"

JOLIE'S POV--

You know, it's always been crazy. If it isn't tottaly wild, it's not my life. But you know what, I'd much rather have life be a crazed pit than a boring hole.You know, my mom and I...we bake together. We also throw that cake around together and then we EAT it together. We are absolute maniacs and proud.

I think that if my father had not left and if my mom had told him about me...we would've maybe been a bit more sane. I think maybe he was the responsible one in our family. Our small yet tottaly out of this world family.

I know I always rag on about my dad, but can I help it? I don't hate him, not at all. I just wish he were here sometimes...

I always asked questions about him when I was younger but now it's like well he's gone and he might as well be gone. I used sit on my bed and pray to God that he would somehow come back, I would pray so hard, that now I've begun to lost hope.

When I went to school, I used to see all my friends' fathers come and pick them up from school and give them so much hugs. What I would've given for a hug from my father. But I never knew so...I can't really...

It's hard, beleive me, while everyone else is the world celebrates Father's Day, while everyone else in the world celebrates another birthday for their father I'm stuck with nothing.

Nothing and it's not even my fault.

I didn't ask to be here you know, I didn't ask for this. I was merely blown here by the winds of chance. I never wanted this.

"Jojo, what if we went to the mall after school?" suggests Heidi, hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe" I say. I'm sort of distracted, trying to fall asleep desperatly in my French class. Hey I have absolutley NO idea what this crazy teacher is saying. What the heck is 'Parle vozzeezeeee?" It's completely irrational to think that some people out in this world speak this language.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She gives me the look. "Really, I'm alright"

"Okay. Well, maybe we should just go over to your house then.."

"Okay, I think that's better"

Heidi is really nice. It has been 4 months since comming here and it's been great. Heidi is offically one of my best friends. She's going to help me find my dad. I need to see him for some bizzare reason. I feel this push inside of me telling me to go and find him.

I want to know what he looks like. I want to hug him. I can't help these feelings, it's like they've taken over me. I want to pretend not to care but I can't. In the end of the day he is and will always be my father.

Okay so here's the plan:  
1) Heidi and I search the yellow pages, or whatever it is that these snail eating people call it, for a name that might ring a bell.  
2) We find whoever the name belongs to..which would happen to be my dad.  
3) We talk to my dad.  
4) We live happily ever after

Yes, this exactly how life is. Yes, life is sooo extremely easy. That was me being sarcastic. Did you seriously think WE were stupid enough to do that?

Yes people! Gather round'! The new 'MAKE YOUR LIFE BETTER IN FOUR EASY STEPS!" DVD just came out!

If only life had a rule book or an instructions packet. If only.

Okay so the real plan is...okay so we don't exactly have a plan..But we're working on it! I'm serious!

So you know what? You can just leave it all to me, I'll find a way.

--

NORMAL POV--

Jolie and Heidi walked into a mall, where they sat down facing each other at the food court. It was quite the scene.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Heidi. "I'm all for helping you out but...we need a plan"

"I'm working on it, okay!?" Jolie sipped her smoothie.

"Jolie, You can't keep waiting for people to solve problem for you" Heidi also sipped her blueberry smoothie

"I am not!" she said alarmed. She was sort of uncomfortable. Jolie pulled out her laptop.

"What do you want to search first?" asked Jolie quietly munching on a brownie.

"I dunno," then a though crossed her mind. "Mind, if I borrow your laptop?"

"No, not really" Jolie handed her the mini computer.

She signed into her RandomHouse account.

iamnotur.type: I got a new IM.

adamthegeek: What is it?

iamnotur.type: toughfrenchfry

adamthegeek: toughfrenchfry? What are you, food?

iamnotur.type: Yup. add me.

She signed off and signed on to her new one only to find Carly Shay on as well. She put both of them on a buddy chat.

toughfrenchfry: Hey Aunt Carly, Dorkykinns.

icarlyshay: Hey there, Jolie. How's life in PARI!?

adamthegeek: :P

toughfrenchfry: Eh, I live with it.

adamthegeek: Ahah, sure u do.

Jolie scowled at the laptop screen and rolled her eyes. Heidi made her way just next to Jolie so that she could see the chatroom conversation.

"You know Carly Shay?" she asked bewildred.

"Yeah, she's my aunt."

"Your aunt..." she trailed off. "Can you tell her I'm a big fan?"

"Sure"

toughfrenchfry: My friend Heidi is a huge fan of u Aunt Carly.

icarlyshay: Aww. Tell her I say thanks.

adamthegeek: You made a friend! How...sweet.

Jolie rolled her eyes. She could feel him smirking. She just knew he was.

toughfrenchfry: Wipe that smirk off of your face.

She smirked.

adamthegeek: No, why don't you?

toughfrenchfry: I could, but I don't think I will! :P.

"Who is this Adam guy?" asked Heidi

"He is my best friend" she smiled at Heidi.

"Do you always fight like this?"

"Yup" Jolie continued to smile.

icarlyshay: Alright you guys! Stop with the fighting! You guys remind me of Sam and Freddie...geez.

Both Jolie and Heidi froze. Could it be?

toughfrenchfry: Whose Freddie?

adamthegeek: Yeah, whose Freddie. I know Sam is Miss. Puckett but whose Freddie?

Carly froze in front of her computer screen while both Jolie and Heidi were sweating from their palms.

icarlyshay: He was..um...didn't Sam tell you?

toughfrenchfry: Tell me what Aunt Carly?

icarlyshay: It's about time you found out. Don't tell Sam. Freddie Benson is your Dad.

Jolie felt hot tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Heidi danced around screaming "FINALLY!". Jolie didn't have the strength to type back.

adamthegeek: Jolie? Jo, are you alright?

icarlyshay: I think she's in shock, Adam.

"Do you really think we can find him?" Jolie asked Heidi. Heidi had a huge smile on her face.

"I think we can!"

toughfrenchfry: I'm fine, Adam. It's just..

adamthegeek: Yeah?

toughfrenchfry: I don't know...I haven't..I...

icarlyshay: Lie? Maybe you should sign off and take you're mind off of things.

Jolie pondered on this thought. Maybe she was right. Maybe be she should go get her mind off of things.

If only she could because what she saw next suprised both Jolie and Heidi.

It was like these things had to happen to her. Fate had taken a rough turn.

But this time, Fate wasn't the enemy.

--

A/N: Oooh Ahhh!

Ahaha, My friend arrived today holding the biggest cake I've ever seen and guess what? It's a chocolate moose cake! YAY! I'm eating it right now and it's soooooo yummyful and snazzyful.

(MY LAPTOP DIED A FEW DAYS AGO AND IT JUST GOT FIXED SO I UPDATED THOSE OTHER CHAPTERS THAT HAD BEEN WRITTEN BEFORE THIS IDIOT OF A LAPTOP DIED)

My friend missed my birthday in February so she had said she would buy me a cake. AND SHE DID!! WOOT!!

Now for a little fun fact: Mango perfume smells really good. You girls out there should all get some it's very snazzy. Be fruity. Or like my friend says "Be flirty. Be fruity". I could just go with the fruity thing, it smells good...:) She also says fruity perfumes are like AXE for Men only this is for women...for more check out my blog...AT T.V.C.O.M.(Bubblygirl is my name or whatever).

loooveeeeee,  
Aimie 


	7. Plan At Work

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 7: "Plan at Work"

Jolie and Heidi watched as a tall man in a black suit walked by. He had a breifcase and he was gently chatting with someone on his cell phone. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The same exact color of hair Jolie had, he had. He sat down a table away from Jolie and Heidi. Heidi simply smiled.

He stopped talking on his phone and looked up at the two girls and smiled softly. He seemed to know that they were looking at him. He opened his breifcase and took some papers out. He began to write.

Jolie studied his movements and how he wrote and realized that she was also a righty and that she held her pen the same way he did.

"Mr. Benson" came over another man in a suit. The man shook the other man's hand and sat next to him.

So he was meeting someone...

"Isn't that your Dad's name?" asked Heidi softly "Or last name...or whatever"

"Yeah" she whispered.

They listened in on her dad's conversation. She finally knew what he looked like. She had been waiting for this moment since she was very young and it had all happened in slow motion.

"I'd like to say that the last movie you directed was absolutley wonderful"

Jolie felt her breath get stuck in her throat. "So he's a director" she whispered.

"Thank you Mr. Collins. I appreciate it"

Her father's voice. Hearing his voice gave her slight chills, as if she had heard it before. It was the most amazing feeling she had gotten. Her eyes filled up with hot tears. This time, they fell freely.

Freddie glaced slightly at Mr.Collins and then slightly shifted his gaze to Jolie. When he realized she as crying, he excused himself, got up and walked towards her. Freddie had officially ended his conversation with Mr.Collins and left...for a stranger.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked sitting in front of her.

Heidi looked around and decided to sit down next to Jolie as well.Jolie stared into the eyes of the man that helped give her life.

"She's a little upset..." said Heidi.

"Is she your friend?" he asked. Jolie sat there not being able to move.

"Yeah. Do you kind if I get her something to drink, Mr.Benson?" she asked.

"Not at all." he looked at Jolie while Heidi got up and left. "So what's wrong?"

"N..n..nothing" she smiled.

"I know, this is weird. A stranger approaching you and asking you what's wrong, but.." he sighed. "Your tears, for some reason, they..they hurt me.."

"They..hurt you?" she hiccuped.

"Yeah. I don't know." he sat back in his seat "I see you cry and it's like a dagger driven though my heart"

"Oh" she tried to hold back the other round of tears.

"So, since I'm here, what's wrong?"

She desperatly tried to change the subject. "I...how do you know I can speak English?"

"You're not exactly the most quiet whisperer in the world..." he smirked. "So, stop changing the subject, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said. "Nothing's wrong.."

"If you say so. I beg to differ." he smiled. "But if you don't want to tell me..."

Jolie fidgeted in her seat. "I'm...Jolie" she said extending her hand.

"Ahh, I'm Freddie Benson." he smiled "You can call me Freddie"

"Alright...Freddie..." Jolie tried. But it felt so weird. "Have you ever...met someone that..you hadn't seen in a while?"

"Jolie" Hearing him say her name made her tear up again."That actually made no sense."

"Oh" she breathed.

"You can't meet someone you haven't seen in a long time, because then you already met them." he smiled and chuckled.

"Jolie, I think what you're trying to say is if I have ever met someone I didn't see but heard about. Is that it?"

"Yeah..." her voice trailed off.

"Well, no. I have never. But I can relate, I had this girlfriend when I was younger that...when I left..I never saw her again" It looked as though he was going to cry as well. "She..she had the same eye color you have. I used to love her eyes"

Jolie blinked. "I see"

"I wish I could see her again" he smiled.

Jolie suddenly became less excited that she was seeing him and began to plan.

"Maybe you can..." she said, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at her with a confused face.

--

JOLIE'S POV--

My mom can presecute me for bringing my dad into the house because she's never told me his name. She can't say a thing...and for once this is going to work to my advantage.

--

NORMAL POV--

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's around..."

"No, she lived in America, that's impossible" he whispered. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "I'm probably never going to find out what happened to you, am I?"

"Nope. But, since you ovbiously loved this girl, I want to help you find her" she raised her eye brows in a Samish form and that caused Freddie a deja vu.

"I just said she--"

"She could've moved" she piped up.

"You...you're a very interesting girl" he said.

"I've been told" she said smiling. It was more of a smirk than a smile.

He chuckled. "You would make an amazing actress, you know?"

"Well..."

"I'm a director. I can make you famous" he smiled. "If you want to be"

Jolie thought about this. Would it make her spend more time with him? If so, she was very interested.

"Would they be your movies?" she asked innocently.

"You could start out in my movie, yes, we need someone to play Adelaide" he smiled. Where was she going with this. "So do you want to?"

"I..I would love to" she smirked. "But, you would need to talk to my mother"

He looked at her. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, we live around here. You'd need to discuss it with her"

"Of course. To sign your contract and stuff, yeah, sure" he smiled. "When can she come?"

"Come?" she asked confused,

"Yeah, to the agency"

Her plan was ruined.

"She can't. You'd have to come over my house...or apartment" she said, trying to make her plan work.

"I see, could I ask why?"

"She just can't"

"Oh" he shook some thoughts away. "Alright, when can I come?"

"You can come right now!" she smiled.

"Now? Wouldn't you need time to..I don't know, talk it over with her?"

"Um...no, it's not..." she stuttered.

"Look, take your time" he said. "Next week maybe?"

"Next week? No...no! It has to be today!" she said a little too loudly. She was too excited she didn't care.

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, today it is. Give me your address"

She wrote down the address and smiled. "See you then" she watched him get up and leave.

Heidi, who had been sipping her juice quitely 4 tables away, came to talk to her.

"So? What happened?"

"He..he's comming over to my apartment." she stuttered.

"What time?"

"7:30"

"You have an hour to prepare!? Get your ass off that bloody chair and lets take a cab to your house!" Jolie stumbled out of her chair as Heidi dragged her outside.

This was going to be epic.

--

A/N: She met Freddie...and he's comming over.

OMG.

Heidi is a very nice person. But who is she really? FIND OUT!

Aimie 


	8. The Shape of Your Ears

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 8: "The Shape of Your Ears"

Jolie ran into her apartment, swiftly past her mother and into her room with Heidi. Heidi helped her pick out the most fashionable clothes she had in her closet, do her hair in an extravagant way, put on so much makeup it wasn't even funny and went out side.

This whole transformation took aout 30 minutes.

Jolie went into the kitchen. "Hey..mom..." she said randomly.

"Okay" Sam closed the refrigerator door "What's going on?"

"Nothing..." she tried to lie.

Sam sighed. "Somethings up...and you better tell me before someone else does."

Jolie couldn't contain her excitement.

"THEREWASTHISDIRECTORWHOSAIDICOULDBEFAMOUSANDHE'SCOMINGOVERTOTALKTOYOU!" she said rather quickly.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I had to get ready..."

"You know you are giving me less than an hour to get ready, right?" Sam questioned walking over to her bedroom.

"Sorry, Mom, it's just.."

"Alright, let me go and change" Sam opened the door to her room and went inside.

Heidi walked towards Jolie. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!"

Heidi squealed. "I think that this'll quite an interesting night, wouldn't you?"

"Yes!"

"Is that all you can say?" Heidi smiled as she grabbed some popcorn that was on the kitchen table. Jolie dissapeared into the fridge.

Heidi popped the popcorn in her mouth one by one. She almost choked when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to open it.

"Mr.Benson" she smiled. "Come right in,"

She lead him to the couch. "Thank you, Miss..."

"Heidi..Heidi Donnely" she smiled.

"Do I know your father?"

"Yes, his name is Pierre, he worked with you" she sat next him.

"Ah, yes, he was very nice"

"He is quite a peculiar man" Heidi said uncomfortably. "Popcorn?"

"Ah, thank you" he was about to grab one when Jolie came in and was about to pour somthing on it.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's that?" asked Heidi.

Jolie smiled smugly "Two cups of melted butter"

"Don't pour that on the popcorn!" Heidi yelled. "It's one of the healthiest snacks you can eat!"

Jolie looked at the pyrex full of butter and slowly brought it to her lips. "Don't drink it" Heidi said rolling her eyes.

"Fine" Jolie went back into the kitchen and left it on the countertop.

For Freddie, this was very odd. It had given him an extreme case of deja vu. He shook the feeling off.

"Hello Jolie" he smiled. "Where's your mom?"

"Changing" she smiled. "She'll be right out"

"So what would you want to do if you became famous?" he asked.

"I dunno, I'd have to become famous to find out" she said. Heidi walked into Jolie's room to give them a little privacy.

"Tell me about yourself..." he said.

"Well, I live with my mother. I never knew my father. I have two best friends, one is Heidi and you know her, the other is the Dorkwad Adam who lives in America. My family is great. I get decent grades. And I..I would give the world for a hug from my father" she tried her best to keep smiling.

"Oh, why is that?'

"I never knew him"

"Did he leave?" he asked concered.

"No, well in a way, he doesn't know I exsist" she looked down.

"Ahh, I see" he said

Sam came out of her bedroom looking very pretty. "Jolie?" she called.

"Over here Mom" Jolie smiled.

Sam walked over to the couch and sat next to Jolie. When she looked up nothing could prepare her for what she saw next. His eyebrows raised in a surprised manner and her mouth was open slightly.

"Mom, introduce yourself" Jolie whispered.

Sam brought her eyes down and thought of a quick lie, a name that would cover everything up.

"I'm..uh Sandy..." she forced herself to smile and extended her hand. Jolie was confused.

"Freddie Benson" he shook hands with Sam.

"Okay, Mom, great, now tell him your real name!" Jolie said angrily.

"Jolie..."

"You hate the name Sandy, you always said that she was a good for nothing..."

"Jolie..." Sam kept the smile.

Jolie, who was extrememly frustrated said "Her name is Samantha Puckett but you can call her Sam"

Sam diverted her eyes to another direction as Jolie got up. "And now is where I leave to my room and respect adult authority to talk" she left.

After a few moments of deep silence, Freddie broke the ice. "You have a beautiful daughter there, Sam."

"Thanks" she still wouldn't look at him.

"How old is she?"

"16" she whispered.

"So you..you had her when you were 16." he replied bitterly. She still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Yes"

"Funny," he said "How you'd forget me so quickly"

"I didn't forget you" she said quietly.

"I never even let myself look at another girl"he said. "I..was...and still am..alone"

He sounded so bitter. "I didn't forget you" she said a bit louder.

"I left and you just BAM! have a child" he looked liked he was going to cry.

"I DIDN'T FORGET YOU!" she screamed getting up and finally looking at him.

"Then explain Jolie" he said.

"Jolie..." she let the tears fall from her blue eyes and it hurt him, it hurt him deeply. It was funny how after all those years he was still madly in love with her. "Jolie...she's..."

"She's...?"

"She's your daughter" she said sitting back down.

It took him a few moments to process what she had said. It was so easy to just be mad at her.

"What?"

"She is.." she nodded, still crying.

"Why..." he got up and sat next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your life" she looked at him "You had such a bright future ahead of you"

He looked down. "I...I have a daughter" he began to smile.

"Yeah" she said. "If you don't beleive me...you can have a paternity test done...she...has the shape of your ears..the color of your hair.."

This statement made Freddie reach for his ears. "You remember the shape of my ears?"

"I remember," she started and she looked at him. "Everything"

He chuckled. He had a daughter.

A daughter that was beautiful, michevious and kind. A daughter that was listening to every word they said from her computer. She had hooked up a webcam and was watching with Heidi.

She was definantly her mother's daughter and his as well.

--

A/N: Well...it's not over yet! Two or three more chapters to go.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter because...idk..it was so snazzy!

I feel less hyper today...i need a frappucchino...ANYWAYS...

BLABBBITY BLABBITY BLAH! The chapter with Heidi has yet to come...ahahahahahahaaaaaa!  
(MY LAPTOP, WHICH I DESPISE, HAD CRASHED..YET AGAIN. I'M GETTING A NEW ONE SOON...SO BLAH)

Snazzy,  
Aimie 


	9. Dinner Theatre

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 9: "Dinner Theatre"

JOLIE'S POV--

Funny,I never knew watching my parents...yes I have PARENTS now, because I finally found my dad, could be so much fun. Eventhough I watched my mom cry and my father yell, I also watched them hug and laugh. It was truly an amazing thing to watch. While I was smiling the whole time Heidi was crying, she's such a sap.

"How cute" Heidi says putting a hand over mouth, bawling.

"Yes, it's ...adorable" I reply rolling my eyes and smiling.

--

NORMAL POV--

"Sam, you really should've told me" he said "I...would've brought you here and we would've been married."

"Yeah, but...how would your co-workers see you? It had me very worried" she smiled. "I know that you--"

"I always wanted children," he started "My mom has been bothering me since I turned 25 that I should really get married. She really wants grandchildren"

"Grand 'children'?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Well then...tell her she's got a grand 'child'" she rolled her eyes.

"Will do" he smirked. "Um.. so what happens now?"

"We tell her, I suppose" Sam sighed.

"My mom? or Jolie?"

"Both" Sam said.

"You know, we probably shouldn't have done what we did" he said. "But I don't regret it, do you?"

"No. Not at all" she grinned widely. She looked at him, he was sitting next to her. He was in his suit looking handsome just like she had imagined him.He looked at her in her yellow and green dress. It was a thick staps dress with beautiful flowery decorations, her hair in a messy bun but he ignored all of this and focused on her eyes. Those eyes that made him go crazy.

"Do..do you.." he stuttered "Do you still love me?"

"Depends." she breathed "Do you still love me?"

"More than ever" he said breathlessly.

"Than yes, I never stopped" she smiled sadly "I always waited...for you to come back"

"I'm a director now. You know I couldn't..."

"I know. It was just a lost dream...is all" she bit her bottom lip. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"I would love to." he smiled happily.

"I'll get Jolie" he watched as she walked away, her hips swaying as she walked, and he admired her beauty from afar.

As Freddie sat on the couch he still couldn't beleive it. It was so surreal. He had seen Jolie at the mall by chance and now he was sitting here in her living room having found out that that same poor crying girl was his daughter. He was in shock, but he was also very happy because he had found Sam and a little--or big--suprise came with that.

"Jolie," Sam knocked on the door.

Jolie scrambled out of her seat, turned off her computer and ran over to sit on her bed pretending to compare dresses in a magazine. Sam came into the room.

"Dinner"

"What happened? Did I get the--?" Jolie was cut mid sentence.

"I don't know. But there's something I need to tell you" she said softly.

"Oh, can Heidi have dinner with us?" Jolie asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll be going home now" Heidi got up, grabbed her coat and left saying goodbye to everyone.

"Come" Sam grabbed Jolie's hand and led her to the kitchen to set the table.

"Mr.Benson's having dinner with us?" asked Jolie putting the fork down.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Why?"

The question was left unanswered. "Jolie, go um..talk to Mr.Benson"

"Okay" Jolie left and went into the living room. "Hey, again"

"Oh...hey" Freddie looked at his daughter, she sat down across from him.

"So?" Jolie looked around. "Are you gonna make conversation?"

"You wanted to talk?"

"Well, yeah, I mean my Mom's acting all weird and stuff, so are you by the way" Jolie said rolling her eyes. She stuck a hair behind her ear.

Freddie smiled. "You..you really do have my ears" he whispered.

"Excuse me?" she asked, kind of disturbed. "And you better answer that because I'm not polite that often"

"Nothing"

"Riightt"

He tried breathe normally but the excitement wouldn't let him. She raised her eyebrows again in a Samish sort of way and just kept on staring.

"So...do you want to be an actress?" he asked.

"Um, to tell you the truth...not really, I...I am an artist." she said "Of course not like Uncle Spencer but an artist as in I draw sometimes and sing but..."

"Spencer?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle, he's also Aunt Carly's brother. Her name is Carly Shay, maybe you've heard of her..."

"Of course!" he smiled. "Carly Shay, how could I forget? The girl that I had a crush on for so many years..." he laughed.

"Crush?!"

"Yeah, when I was younger I used to say I was in love with her, but I wasn't." he chuckled. "I was in love with..."

"Dinner's ready!" Sam said, smiling from the kitchen doorway. She looked like such a mom.

"We better go" Jolie said. She stood up. "You comming?"

"Yeah" he got up and followed Jolie into the kitchen.

"Oh and don't ever say my mom's food is bad. Only make good comments..even when it's not edible" she whispered into his ear. He laughed.

"I'll make a note of that"

Jolie refrained from taking her normal seat next to her mom and took the seat in front of her so that Freddie would have an excuse to sit next to Sam.

Jolie poked her chicken cutlets. "You know what would be funny?"

"What?" asked Sam

"A teacher in a chicken suit" Jolie looked at the chicken.

"No" said Sam rolling her blue eyes.

"No?" Jolie raised an eyebrow.

"No, funnier, would be a chicken in a teacher suit" Sam laughed along with Freddie and Jolie.

Then it got silent. Jolie ate her food uncomfortably.

"I have something to say" Sam started. "You remember how, I told you your father was living around here?"

"Yah?" she answered, mouth full of food.

"Well...I found him."

Jolie laughed. "That was funny, Mom, hilarious" she continued to laugh.

Sam laughed as well and then suddenly turned serious. "It's true"

Jolie looked at them. "What?" she pretended she didn't know. "You're taking credit for other peoples work!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "You're father is Freddie Benson and he happens to be eating dinner with us..."

A smile crept on her face. "No kidding"

Then both adults said "What?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, tell me something I don't know"

"You knew?" Sam asked surprised.

"Duh!" she said "I found him!"

"How did you--?" Freddie began.

"Please, Dad, I'm smarter than I let on." Jolie smirked. "It's all computers and stuff--easy as pie"

"Did you just call hi--"

"Yes, Mom, isn't that what he is? My dad?" Jolie asked eating her food. Freddie smiled at the word 'dad'.It was something so new to him, so fresh. Eventhough he had't watched her grow he knew that he loved her. And that love was completely unconditional.

Sam and Freddie looked at one another. They had a smart girl, they really did.

--

A/N: Short I guess...short but SNAZZY!! My cousin Stretch is visiting me 2day,. (His name isn't Stretch, it's Armando, but Id like his name and he's really tall so I call him Stretch. Hhahahahaha. Just a random Aimie fact. You learn more and more snazzy stuff about me everyday.

Aarrgg! I just saw the episode again the other day. Arrg! Me and my friend have a joke about it all the time.

I go "PIRATED DVDS!"

and she says "ARGG!"

Aimie 


	10. How Do You Not?

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 10: "How Could You NOT Love Him?!"

JOLIE'S POV-

Well, what can I say? I'm a genius.

I found my Dad, made friends, learned 'some' French and found that true happiness comes from being with the people that love you.

Whatever that means...

Just a few days ago I went into a French meatery and I said "Un Kilo En Pulls" which means a kilo of jumpers. I meant to ask for chicken...I guess I don't know French as well as I thought...

France is nice. But America is even better.

I want to be home. And finally Mommy and Daddy will be taking me back.

My parents aren't married yet, but they will be. My father bought my mom a huge ring, which weighs so much...her finger can't even hold it! So, me being the amazing tech wiz that I am, suggested she put the ring around a chain and around her neck. She loved the idea.

Remember Heidi? Well she turned out to be the daughter of an amazing guy! And guess who that guy is? Come on ..guess!

MY UNCLE!! Pierre Donnely is my unlce. My mom found out about a brother she had. Laila (who is my charmed grandmother) finally admitted to everyone that she had another kid and that my mom wasn't an only child. So that means--drum roll please--that my best friend/ partner in crime is MY COUSIN!!

Unlce Piiieerrrrrrreeeeeee, is very rich. He's also a very peculiar man, he collects sponges. I think he watched that show about sponges too much. Spandar Squartrousers...or Spongenub Squareskirts or something like that...

He gave me a car for my 17th birthday, which I can't drive...because I don't have my learners permit or a liscence... HEY! It's not my fault I crash into everything! I am NOT a recipie for disaster...I am just different.

Heidi is comming to live with me in my new home in America. She's staying for a year because Uncle Spongeman is leaving for some job thing. I think it may involve sponges...you never know. So if you want a mental picture of them both think about Luna and Xenophilus (or how ever you spell it) Lovegood, from Harry Potter. They're a great example.

"Ello'! Jolie!" Heidi comes into my room. "What's with all the boxes?"

"Moving, remember?" I close my laptop and smile. "You're comming too"

"Oh...right" Heidi smiles and rolls her eyes.

"You're going to get to meet Adam..."

"I've seen pictures." Heidi smirks "He's cute"

"I don't think so" I roll my eyes. "We're just friends.."

Heidi narrows her eyes at me. "Riighhtt"

"Seriously! You don't beleive me?" I grab a pillow.

"And what if I don't?" she asks placing her freshly manicured hands on her hips.

"Then I'd have to do this!" I throw the pillow at her face.

--TIME LAPSE--

I yawn. I am extremely tired and I'm watching TV. Or at least trying to...

"Come on" Heidi tugs at me sleeve. "Let's go finish packing"

"Ugh! I don't want to work" I sink deeper into the couch.

She pulls something from her pocket. "Beef jerky!" she waves it in my face and walks away.

"I'm comming!" I run after her and grab the jerky off of her hands and begin to chew. This is some jerky.

I see my dad roll his eyes as he walks into my room. "Hey Dad"

"Hey, having fun?" he asks.

"Kind of" I say shoving more jerky into my mouth. "This stuff is great!"

"I'll bet" he laughs. "You're just like Sam"

"Yupp. You know what they say, Like Mother like Daughter..or whatever" I shove the rest of it into my mouth.

He rolls his eyes. "Hey, Uncle Freddie?" asks Heidi.

Oh yeah, ever since we found out we were cousins that's what she's been doing calling everyone UNCLE and AUNT. But I don't have a problem with it...much.

"Yeah?"

"You mind grabbing some Chinese food on your way out of the house?"

"You're in France and you want Chinese?" he asks. He was leaving anyway. Dad is going to work today and picking up some fast food because sadly the only edible stuff form my mom's cuisine are her pastries. Sad...but true.

"Yeah!" we answer simultaneously, like it's the ovbious answer. We look at each other and laugh.

"Alright.." he starts to leave.

"Hey Dad," I call.

"Yeah?"

"Do I get a hug?" I ask extending my arms.

"Of course," he encases me in a hug. I seriously love my father I mean LOOK at him! He's great! What's NOT to love!?

"Love you Dad" I say as he leaves.

"Love you too" he opens the door and leaves. I smile.

Heidi is standing on the door way. "Aren't you mushy today?"

"Shut up!" I throw the object nearest to me. It just so happens to be an alarm clock. Sadly I miss.

"Hey!" she says "That could've hurt me!"

I walk into my closet. "That's the point,my friend, that's the point.."

She stands there with her mouth wide-open. "You stink"

I smell myself. "No I don't"

She narrows her eyes. "Whatever"

"I think the term is 'you suck', which I also don't do" I smile and fold some clothes. There is a first time for everything.

"You're preverted" she says.

"Whose preverted?" asks my mom as she walks in and sits on my bed.

"Jolie"

"Oooh" Mom rolls her eyes. "How's the packing comming along?"

"Great" Heidi says "Just 3 more suitcases and we're good to go"

My mom makes a face. "Okay..."

"Hey, Mom?" I say "Dad's bringing Chinese for dinner"

"Why?" she asks "I made..."

"Something that isn't edible" I shake my head.

Her mouth widens. "I also made brownies but I guess that's not edible either" she walks out.

Brownies? I love BROWNIES. And I swear to you, my mother makes THE BEST BROWNIES EVER.

"Brownies?" Heidi and I say.

"Yupp, but you said--"

We run swiftly pass my dear mother and into the kitchen. She's laughing her butt off.

"You might get poisoned!"

"I...(munch)...dont...(munch)...care!!" The brownie is too good to be a brownie. It surpasses all brownies ever. Move over Martha Stewart and Rachel Ray and whatever...there's a new cook in town and it's not my mom! She may be the best pastry chef but of cooking...please don't torture me.

Love my mom, hate her cooking. On the other hand, Laila isn't so bad. She doesn't let anyone call her Grandma cuz it makes her feel old, so she says we can all call her Laila. I don't really care, to be honest. --

TO: toughfrenchfry FROM: adamisageek

SUBJECT: HEY OPEN THIS!

I'm glad you're finally comming back, I missed you. Your dad e-mailed me and we talked for a while.Don't worry, there was no "WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS WITH MY DAUGHTER" thing. He's cool. He knows we're only friends.:(. We IM'd for a good hour. He's great.

See you soon,

Love,  
Adam

That's exactly what Adam wrote. Must he write 'LOVE' after every letter?

FROM: toughfrenchfry TO: adamisageek

SUBJECT: RE: HEY OPEN THIS!

You are such a loser. You talked to my dad? And you ask me why I call you a geek? Indeed (lol), my dad is really cool. He's chill like that.

You IM'd for an hour? What is wrong with you?

C'ya!

Bye geek-o,  
Jolie

He's a lost cause. I've done all I could do, but he's...he's just hopeless.

--

A/N: She's going back! They whole Heidi thing, it wasn't as big...as anticipated but, I think it couldn't have been because it would change the whole course of the story if I had done it the way I had originally planned it.

Plus, I love the idea off Heidi's wacky dad. He's snazzyful.

They're like sisters anyway. They remind me of me and my own sisters (when she visits). It's funny. Only my sis is like 7 yrs younger...ahahhaha. Love her tho!

Adam is a geek...but will he still be a geek for Jolie when she gets back?

Aimie 


	11. American Eagle, Navy Blue Dresses, Mitch

QUESTION: Anyone heard the song "Do You" by Ne-yo feat Utada Hiraku? It's great! Listen to it on You Tube!

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 11: "American Eagle, Navy Blue Dresses and Mitch Mixer"

SAM'S POV--

Getting married is supposed to be the happiest time of your life. But sometimes...it's not. You've got so much stress on you and you can't think clearly because you want everything to go smoothly.

I am excited, don't get me wrong. I mean, you know, it's finally happening!

We arrived at the airport in Seattle the other day and were greeted by Carly, Spencer, his wife and 4 other children. We were also greeted by my parents and his mom. And..someone else...

THIS IS HOW IT WENT:

--

NORMAL POV--

"Freddie!" yelled Mrs. Benson running to him and giving him a huge hug.

"Hey...Mom" he said "You're..choking me" he began to cough and she let go of him.

"It's so good to see you again!"

"Mom, this is Sam" he pointed to Sam. "You remember her, right?"

Sofia frowned. "Is she the one that made you lose 5 pairs of underpants a week?"

Sam turned scarlet, her face was so red. Jolie laughed hysterically.

"You could say that..." he smiled. "And this is Jolie,"

Jolie waved and gave Sofia a hug. "She's...Mom...she's...my daughter"

Mrs.Benson's eyes widened. "YOUR WHAT?!"

Freddie winced, "My daughter"

"And when did this happen?" Sofia asked placing her hands on her hips in such a motherly way. Sam just laughed.

"16 years ago"

"YOU WERE 16?? Freddie, you should've known better" she shook a finger at him.

"Mom, I'm a grown man" Freddie said, embarressed.

"Yes, you are very mature, having children in your teen years" she replied sarcastically.

Jolie rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure this is your kid?"

"Hey!! Can't you see a resemblance?" Jolie hugged Freddie and smiled.

"Not really," she said. "She looks more like Sam, to me"

Jolie pulled some hair behind her ears. "We have the same ears" Freddie laughed.

Sofia sighed. "Yes, she is your daughter. Those are the Benson's ears. I have them too" she pulled some hair behind her ear as well. She gave Jolie a tight hug. "Welcome to the family"

"Thanks Grandma"

Those words made Sofia Benson's eyes glimmer with tears. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that"

Jolie smiled. "You too Sam, welcome"

"Thank you Mrs.Benson" she hugged her as well.

"You can call me--"

"Mom? I don't think so, I'll just call you Mrs.Benson" Freddie laughed.

"Well, aren't you getting married? Wouldn't that be confusing?" she asked,

"True..."

"Call me Sofia"

"That works" Sam shrugged as she waited to greeted by the next batch of people running over.

"SAM!" Carly flung her arms around Sam's neck. "You're back! You too kid!" she ruffled up Jolie's hair.

"Gee, thanks Aunt Carly, great form to greet someone" Jolie said trying to fix her hair. Carly hugged her.

"Better?"

"Slightly" Jolie smiled.

"Sorry..."

"Say your sorry to my hair" Jolie smiled.

Carly's attention turned to Freddie and she plastered a huge grin on her face.

"Oh...my...gosh!" she hugged Freddie. "I can't beleive this!"

"Well, beleive it cuz it's happening" he smiled and hugged her back.

"You've been gone too long, Freddie, too long" Carly said.

"Yeah, Dork, way too long" Sam smiled. "But, I found him"

"No you didn't" Jolie piped up. "I did"

"Well, I was gonna..."

"No you weren't...you're such a liar"

Jolie and Sam stuck their tounges out at each other. Carly laughed. Heidi's plane didn't leave until the next day and Jolie felt sort of best friend less.

"Hello"  
This made Jolie turn around. "Hey, Geekhead!"

Adam had his hair cut a different way, sort of mohawked. Kind of how Joe Jonas had it before he made it long. His clothes were different as well. When she had left him, he was wearing ugly clothes from Mall Mart and now he had on American Eagle. He had Vans on his feet and his hands in his pockets. She couldn't help but to think he actually looked...hot?

Adam hugged his friend so hard, he picked off of the floor and didn't put her down until she was screaming "Okay!You can put me down now!"

This little act caught everyones attention.

"Um..Jolie...who is this?" Freddie asked like a concered father.

"My idiot of a best friend" she replied.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"I know, he's just too smart" she rolled her eyes.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Kind of"

"You're mean" he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"And you're a geek, now we're even"

Freddie smiled and laughed.

"I'm Adam, remember?" he shook Freddie's hand.

"Yes, of course!"

"How does Mr.Benson work for you?"asked Adam,he smiled.

"Just fine"

Adam smiled shyly. Jolie looked over at him.

"Heyy!" Spencer said giving them all hugs.

"Hey Shortstuff" Jolie ruffled Ken's hair.

"I'm a big boy!"

"I'll bet" smiled Adam.

"JOJO!!" Kay came running and flung her little arms over Jolie's neck.

"Hey, Kay-ee-boo!" Jolie hugged back.

"Jojo, what are you going to do today?!" asked Kaede. "Do you want to go to a theme park?"

"Um..." she tapped her chin. "I may have to move some appointments around..." she kneeled down in front of her. "But what they heck, I accept!"

"Yes" Then Kay began her little dance and everyone laughed.

Jolie sighed. Her family was getting crazier and crazier everyday.

"Lie Lie!" screamed a voice. That could only mean one thing...Laila. Laila tried to hug Sam without commenting and went on to her granddaughter.

"Laila!" Jolie ran and hugged her grandmother.

"How you been, baby?"

"Good, Nani, you?"

"Eh, never better" Laila turned and hugged Sam while her grandfather came and hugged her.

"Papi, how's your back?" she asked.

"Strong...enough" they laughed and continued hugging. "So, what about you? How you been, pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin? That's a new one..." she laughed. "Good, you know"

"I do. I heard you found your dad. He's a great man" Max lowered his head.

"Yeah...but no one takes the place of my Papi in my heart" she smiled widely and hugged her grandfather.

"Thank you, Lie"

After a few more mushy moments the group separated. Each family returned to their respective house, each person began a new life.

--

Wedding Day

"OoOOH! I am sooo nervous!!" Sam glittered in a pretty white strapless dress.

"Don't move!" said Carly trying to do her hair.

"Soorrrry! I can't help it if I'm a tad bit nervous!"

"A tad?" Jolie questioned.

"A bit?" Heidi piped up.

"Oh, who asked you?!" Sam said putting her shoes on. All four girls laughed.

--

"I'm scared" said Freddie. "What if--?"

"Don't worry, Son," said Max who had taken a strange habit of calling him that. "When I married Laila, the chandelier broke and we all had to run outside to--"

"Max! You're scarying the poor boy!" screamed Laila.

He shrugged. "Well, it's true..."

And it wasn't making his feelings any better. "Thanks for the help!"

"Anytime, Sonny, anytime" he smiled.

"Please, Mr.Puckett, don't call me that"

"No problem" he smiled.

Freddie laughed.

--

Within hours they were married and at the reception. The place was filled with white balloons, a huge cake, and a DJ. It looked absolutley wonderfully weddingish.

Jolie walked up to the DJ guy. "Hey Mitch Mixer,"

"Jolie. You comming back to school?"

"Yup. Sucks doesn't it?"

"You need anything? You can always come to me...but..."

"It's gonna cost me? Yeah I know" Jolie looked around. Her dress was a navy color, it was strapless and went to her ankles. It was one of those times that you'd rarely see her in a dress. Adam had nearly fallen of his chair. Her brown hair was let down in loose beachy waves.

"Do you need anything?" he asked

"I want...play me a song" she smiled.

"And that would be?"

"Story of a Girl by 3 days grace" she said. The song started to play. "So how much?"

Mitch smiled. "Baby, for you, it's on the house" she smiled.

"Thanks Mitch, that's so unlike you" she smirked.

Mitch Mixer was a con-artist like Tom Sawyer and like Rip Off Rodney. But! He was cute. He had dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Like I said, babe, for you anything" he smirked. He spoke with a Gangster accent.

She sighed. Mitch spotted Heidi as she came over.

"And for her," he started, his eyes were wide. "Everything"

Jolie laughed. "What's going on Jolie?"

"Ah, nothing"

"Did you request the song?" asked Heidi. "Who's your friend?"

"Yes, I did and that's Mitch" she pointed to him.

"Hello, Mitch" she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Hello, beautiful" he smiled. She blushed. "A dance?"

"I'd love to" she took his hand.

"Hey, Jo?" he said.

"Yah?" Jolie popped a cherry lollipop in her mouth.

"Mind DJing?"

"Not really..." she smiled getting up to play the music.

"Don't break anything!" he yelled out.

"No promises" she said fingering his stuff.

He rolled his eyes and he started to dance with Heidi to the tune of Tokio Hotel's "Ready, Set, Go!".

"Hey" said Adam comming up.

"Yo, wassup Geekroid?" she switched the song to "Shake it" by Metro Station.

"Must you verbally assault me?!"

"Yup, or would you rather me attack you?" she asked.

"Well..."

"Are you considering it?" she asked him rolling her eyes.

"Maybe..." he smiled at her. For once she noticed that he had perfectly white teeth, all straight and perfect.

"You're a dork" she smiled.

"Ahh, but I'm you dork" he smiled again.

"What? No!" she said, his smile faded. "You're my best friend, and you're my friend who's the dork. Not MY dork because that would make me a dork which we both know...I'm not"

His smile returned. "You're a lost cause"

"I'm a lost cause?" she switched the songs again to "Graduation" by Vitamin C. "What about you? You're the one that IM'd my dad!"

He rolled his eyes. "Look, Jolie, I got something to tell--"

"Hey guys" Sam smiled. "How's it going?"

"Well, I'm doing this music stuff and Adam is just standing there dorkily, so..."

Sam laughed. Freddie walked over and draped his arm over Sam's shoulders.

"Are you still teasing the poor guy?" he asked.

"But, Dad, he's a geek. How can I not? It's almost too easy" she said.

He laughed. "Well, you know, he has feelings too..."

"Whatever, Dad." she rolled her eyes and changed the song again to "Tangled Up in Me" by Skye Sweetnam.

It was a CD made just for Sam and Freddie. To Jolie the songs were so old and boring. But some of them spoke to her. It was weird.

"He's right, Jo, I have feelings..." he was stopped mid sentence by the crashing of lips onto his. After that, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. And it was all to the song "Love Song" by Sarah Bareialles (A/N: sp?). She put her hands around his neck and they continued to kiss and it was nice. As nice as a snazzy chocolate moose cake when it's your birthday.

When they broke apart they heard an extreme amount of applause. There wasn't anyone who wasn't clapping.

She blushed. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So..." he started.

"So..."

"Are we together now?"

She thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "I...I guess so"

--

A/N: I didn't have much of the wedding because i've never been to a wedding (weird right?) so idk what happens. All I know is that they exchange vows and kiss.But..that's it. Anyways, JOLIE and ADAM are together. I felt all fluffy. SNAZZY! All those songs like Shake it, Ready set Go,Love Song, Story of Girl and the others are like part of my collective of favorite songs. I 3 them! I'm wondering should the next chapter be the last? I have alot planned for Sam, Freddie and Jolie but if this story is better off than I...but I ...then the story would be extremely long. So again I ask you! Should it? I gotta say tho, this my fav. chapter!

I'd like to thank Colors for getting me obsessed with that song 4ever by the Veronicas. I hadn't heard it before but after reading that chapter of iSam, I was like I have to hear this. And it's a really good song, so kudos on picking the song! It's snazzy!

Aimie

Let's just hope this non snazzy laptop doesn't crash again...

And it did! I have to stop writing on it cuz, everytime I dissconnect it to take it somehwere it magically turns off. No worries, I'm getting a new one and hopefully that Dell won't crash. I offically have grown a hatered for Sony laptops. Not snazzy at all... 


	12. If You Are What You Say You Are

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 12: "If You Are What You Say You Are: A Girl In Denial Not a Superstar"

JOLIE'S POV--

Okay, you can stop laughing now! It's not that funny! So I kissed him, big deal.

Phhbt! Like I care! I'm mean he's a dork what do I care?

. . . Awkward Moment of silence . . .

I had a friend who said that everytime there is an 'awkward silence' a gay baby is born. So to that gay baby I'd like to say, Sorry. I didn't mean to make you gay. The society won't descriminate against you...much. Sorry again!

Okay, I am NOT trying to change the subject! Why? Why do you even think that? It's not lke I like him or anything...I just said that I 'GUESSED' we were together.

And you know what? It was a friendly kiss! Yeah, that's what it was a friendly kiss!

No! I am not feeling insecure! Or nervous! I feel perfectly fine...I am NOT twitching! What...? What is wrong with you people!?

Oh I see, you're all testing me. Well, you're not gonna break me down! No sir!

Want to know why? In the words of Julian, a guy in my class, "I'M MADD FRESH, I DO WHAT I WANT! YESSIR!"

There you go, now you know why.

And now we move on. Geez, it isn't that funny.

So I'm sitting here in detention. It's the 3rd time this week since comming back from school. I stuffed Andrew Johnson into his locker and pelted him with the tomato I found on the floor.

No, it isn't as mean as it sounds. I found the tomato on the floor, I wasn't gonna eat it! So I gave it to Andy...just to be nice. And civil.

He wasn't too mad. He just ordered a restraining order. Now he's a loser.

"MISS.PUCKETT!" screeched Briggs. It's like she WANTS to make me go deaf. What? I...can't hear you! OH! MY GOD! I'M DEAF! Everybody run, hide this WHALE is comming for you!! Ahhh!

"Wha--what? I'm up!" I say, lifting my head off of the table.

"Were you asleep?" she asks.

"Maybe I was, maybe" I yawn "I was't, what's it to you?"

She scoffs. "You are just like your mother..."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, cuz then I'll end up with a GOOD husband, because unlike you I won't worship Randy Jackson, and good home. What more can a girl ask for?" I smile. I can see the smoke comming from her ears, if she weren't a teacher, surley she would have attacked me. Such a savage beast.

"How dare you?" she shakes a rotten finger at me. "I should...Why I..."

Last time I checked I wasn't wearing any red, and yet she's ready to charge like a savage bull. BULL WITH MAD-COW DISEASE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!

"Whatever, Briggs" I hand her in my essay. "I'm out"

She takes it from me. "You've got some nerve Jolie Puckett"

"Actually," I stop at the door and turn around. "It's Jolie Benson, thank you very much"

And I leave. Just like that. No, I didn't mean ANY disrespect whatsoever.

"Jo, what's this?" asked Dad holding the Detention notice.

"A detention notice..."I say putting my jacket down.

"And why did you get detention?" he asked, "Third time this week.."

"I stuffed Andrew Johnson into a locker and pelted him with a tomato I found on the floor" I say. It's nothing new to me. My mom comes in and starts to laugh.

"Why?"

"Well, Andy was being annoying and..."

"No, why'd you pelt him with the tomato?"

"I wasn't going to eat it..." I say like it's the ovbious answer. My mother high fives me.

"Classic, Jo, CLASSIC" she laughs.

"Don't encourage her, Sam!" he says.

"Sorry, it's funny though" she walks back into the kitchen. "Geez, don't get your bloomers caught in a knot"

My father scrunches up his face. "I don't wear bloomers!"

"Yeah," she's wiping her hands with a towel. "That's what you want us to think..."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. No more detentions, okay?"

"No promises" I walk into my room.

"Ello' Jo." Heidi smiles, she is doing her homework like a normal person. Ew.

"Hey."

"Do I sound more American?" she asks. Her accent is still very thick.

"Nope" I say putting my junk down.

"Ahh, Mitch says I should parctice...Oh bloody hell what's this?" she says looking at the detention slip.

"A detention slip."

"Another one? When I leave, will promise to stay outta trouble?"

"Nope" I say and sit next to her. "Briggs left me tons of homework"

My phone rings. "Talk to me"

"Hey, Jo. Want to go see a movie?" Adam says from the other line.

"Yeah, tottaly, what time?"

"Now?"

"Okay, meet you there, bye" I hang up. Okay, so we're gonna see a movie, big deal. Friends do that all the time.

I hang up. "Who was that?" asks Heidi.

"Adam, he wants to take me to see a movie" I smile.

"But you just said you had tons of homework..."

"And I didn't say I was going to do it..." I get up and grab my junk.

Heidi rolls her eyes. "Be back soon, we've got a project to--"

I run out the door, but I'm close roung to hear her say. "--Finish"

"Woah, woah. Where are you going?" My Dad stops me half way.

"To the movies..."

"You have homework" he looks at me sternly. I don't like this.

"Come on, Freddie let her go to the movie..." My mom comes in. I love this lady.

"She's going to fail school, if she doesn't do her homework" he starts. Why?!

"Have you seen her report card?" My mother whipps out my report card from the kitchen table. "A in Art, B in Math, A in Science, B- in English...shall I go on?"

"Okay, so she has good grades. But--"

"Let her go. I never did my homework."

"Yeah, Dad, eww" I shiver and so does my mom.

"I agree. Eww!"

"Yeah but--"

"You're just being like this because you always did your homework, because you were a loser, and that's ok-ay." Mom pats him on the back. He rolls his eyes.

"Who are you going with?"

"Adam." I look around.

"Is it a date?" he asks. Mom takes over.

"Go! Have fun! Before he goes into 'DAD mode'! Bye, leave!" she rushes me out of the house and into the street. Thanks God for Mom's like these.

-  
NORMAL POV--

"But, Sam, it's a date and--" he starts.

Sam sighed. "I know Adam, you know Adam. He's a good kid. He won't hurt Jo--"

"I know. I just..." he sat down on their white couch. "I wanted some more time with Jolie, you know before she...leaves"

"Aww, Fredward, she'll still be here. You know she'd never leave us. Besides, she hates school" Sam smiled and sat next to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, that makes me feel a whole lot better!" he got up.

"Well, you don't need to worry about her" said Heidi comming in. "She'll be fine."

"What?"

"Come on Uncle Freddie, she doesn't even think it's a date. She's in denial. There's a huge chance that she won't even let him kiss her" she smirked.

"Kiss?" asked Sam

"Oh.." he breathed. "Good."

"Good? Freddie what's wrong with you?" she asked. "It isn't good! Their relationship will never survive!"

"Yeah, but then she can't wind up pregnant." he pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Jolie would never do that!" she got up. "Heidi, what should we do?"

"I dunno, make her think differently, I suppose" she said. "But she won't give in"

Sam sighed. "Something, has to be done."

"Why?" Freddie asked. "I..."

"Sorry Freddie, but I want my daughter to be happy" and Sam walked out in a chase after Jolie after that. Freddie then followed her out and chased after Sam.

A/N: Jolie's in denial. Hmm, how long will that last? Freddie went into Dad mode, kind of funny. When I wrote for him, he reminded me of my dad, he is just like that. It's not even funny. My dad is a freak but I L3 VE him, just cuz.

Don't u all love ur fathers?

Now what will Adam do about this? You'll never find out if you don't click the review button. SO CLICK IT!!

Colors- Frappucchinos are the reason for my existance as well. Thank God for those things. I wonder which one of us is more hyper. Hmm...Idk. Like my friend Kat says "I get high on those things!" and by that she actually meant chocolate milk..but...she's snazzy like that.

Aimie


	13. Flavor of Life

A/N: Are any of u romantics? I am. I love romance because it's the most fun thing to write about. I think love is beautiful. Absolutley amazingly snazzy. So be in love, it's better than being a bitter ass all the time. (SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE!)

Story of a Girl

by Aimie

Chapter 13: "Flavor of Life"

SAM'S POV--

Alright so, here's the deal: Jolie is in denial.

Just like I was when I was younger. It's kind of weird but, I'm here hiding behind a bush, watching them walk out of a movie. I's strange because they're walking like they normally would. No shyness ,nothing. It's like it was before. They're laughing and stuff.

There's no 'Ooomph!'

I gotta make sure that there's some 'Oooomph!". You're gonna love it.

--

NORMAL POV--

"So..." started Adam,

"Yeah?" she laughed.

"It was good date..' he said.

"Date?"

"Yeah" he walked with her and tried to reach for her hand.

"It wasn't a date." she said trying to not let him catch her hand.

"What?" his mouth formed a frown.

"No" she said "And that kiss meant nothing"  
"But you said that--"

"I said I 'guessed' so it was a random thought..I"  
"Well then, you should've never gotten my hopes up" he walked away.

"No, wait Adam!" she chased after him. He turned around. The clouds turned a gray color and rain slowly started to fall. He looked at her expectantly and pushed some blond wet hair off his face. "Don't make me say--"

"You know what, Jolie?" he said. "I will make you say it! You want to know why?"

"Why?" she asked, they were 2 feet away.

"Because...because I love you. Is that so horrible? I LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed. His eyes brimmed with tears. His green eyes are sad. "Now, please, say it--"

"I..I..well...I." she stuttered.

"I knew it, you can't." he said. "You're weak."

Weak? That was something that was definantly NOT in the Jolie Benson 'MASTER PLAN'.

"I am not--!"

"I always let you walk all over me, tease me, I'd do whatever you say." he said putting his hands on his hips, sighing. "Just because I loved you. I always did."

"Always?" she asked. Her hair was dripping wet. It was slightly cold. She put her arms around herself to keep her warm.

"Yeah. Ever since I met you."

Her own eyes brimmed with tears. "You..you're such a dork."

"Oh, well alright then, you can say goodbye to this 'dork' because he's not comming back." he turned to walk away.

From a distance Sam watched. She watched and couldn't beleive what she saw next.

Jolie ran after him and spun him around. She kissed him full on the lips. She grabbed both his cheeks and broke the kiss. She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"Does..does that answer your question?" she asked.

Adam was slightly dazed. "Yea..yeah" he stuttered and moved in for another kiss.

This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck and they stayed like that for a while. They continued to kiss to the sound of rain against the pavement. But they didn't care. It was a Hallmark moment. A moment to remember.

She knew she couldn't say that she loved him, but she did like him. She liked him alot. She cared about him alot. But she thought she was too young to tell him she loved him.

Sam's intervention wasn't needed. No one's was. They fixed it by themselves.

Sam smiled and walked home. She had gotten the 'OOMPH' she wanted.

--

Love is the flavor of life.

--

A/N: This was short. Very short. But I liked it. It was supposed to be short because well-- it just had to be. I felt that I didn't need to write more. Did I get my point across? Anyways, my new laptop hasn't come in yet so...I might put this on hiatus until it does. I just can't keep writing on this laptop cuz it stops working randomly. I hate it!! And my computer...I hate writing stories on it. I severly DISLIKE my electronics...

If you re-read this chapter while listening to the song by Utada Hiraku 'Flavor of Life', after the NORMAL POV, you'll get into a better mood. Snazzy, trust me.

And indeed, love is the flavor of life.

Aimie 


End file.
